Hero
by ShadowMyst13
Summary: Harry was supposed to be the hero. Ever since his first year at Hogwarts, he was supposed to have this 'saving people thing.' Now that Sirius is gone, he no longer wants to be the hero. He doesn't even want to be alive.
1. Unexpected Decency

Harry moaned as he watched Sirius fall into the veil for the umpteenth time. Every time, he still mumbled the same thing: "Why can't I save you?" Tonight was no different.  
  
"HARRY! Get up for bed you lazy-good-for-nothing-absolute---" Vernon who was climbing up the stairs was stopped by Petunia.  
  
"Harry, wonderful, get up dear." Petunia said with a grimace.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Vernon said as he stepped into the minefield known as Harry's room. Harry had been given the largest room in the house. "Have you gone mad? HARRY! Get up you--"  
  
"Vernon Dursley! If Harry's friends think that we have raised a finger at him..." She trailed off in horror.  
  
"Rubbish, getting pushed around by a bunch of freaks. You know, in my day, we would beat anyone who couldn't fend for themselves. It taught discipline and honor. No so-called 'wizard' could push us around." Vernon said with distaste.  
  
"I know, dearest. I know." Petunia said, slightly shaking Harry out of his nightmare.  
  
"No, stop, I have to save Sirius! He's going to die... No... Please..." Harry moaned half asleep.  
  
"What could have happened to him to have him have such nightmares? Its the same thing every morning." Petunia whispered.  
  
"As Marge says 'You lie with the dogs, you get fleas.'" said Vernon.  
  
"Huh? Wha--" Harry looked around at the strange sight. "Why are you in my room? What part of The Order's speech did you not understand? Now get out."  
  
"Harry, pumpkin, we were just off to look at new furniture for your new bedroom and perhaps a spot of breakfast on the way. I was hoping you'd like to come pick out your favourite." Petunia said with all the strength she could muster.  
  
"Can you get out now? I need to get dressed to go to the furniture store. Get out. Now." Harry said angrily.  
  
"Yes of course, dear." Petunia said vanishing out into the hall.  
  
"There will be none of that. We will follow whatever those freaks say, but you will absolutely have to treat us will respect. Do you understand?" Uncle Vernon said forcefully.  
  
"Get out." Harry told him.  
  
"I'm watching you, boy." Vernon said following Petunia's path.  
  
'New furniture? What the fresh hell? Breakfast? Must be a visitor coming.' Though Harry. He scribbled a note to Ron and Hermione:  
  
'HR, Meet me at Decorite Interiors today at 11 AM. It's near my house. Wear muggle clothes. From, Harry'  
  
[A/N: Decorite Interiors is an actual furniture store in Surrey. I checked. Apologies for brevity. If the characters were mine would I really make Sirius fall through the veil?] 


	2. “…He’ll be okay…”

Chapter Two: "...He'll be okay..." 

Harry walked around the furniture store mindlessly. Every thought focused on his reoccurring dreams. He sat down on a couch in the corner of the store, put his head in his hands and sat there. Waiting. Mumbling. Crying.

"Harry?" A voice ended the depressing silence. Harry looked up to see Ron standing over him. Ron placed his hand delicately over Harry's. "There's nothing you could do. He's gone, Harry. You can't be the hero."

"No." Harry said coldly. "I don't want to be the hero anymore."

"Don't say that. You don't have the option anymore." Hermione had walked up and placed her hand on his back.

"I never wanted the option to begin with. I just wanted someone to accept me." Harry stood up, knocking Ron and Hermione's grip off.

"Harry! Pick something soon! Have you found anything?" Petunia's voice resonated through the halls.

"No. I'm looking." Harry responded loudly. "Come on, I have to pick something."

They looked at furniture silently for another hour. Hermione was the first to break the unwelcome silence. "What about this one?" pointing at a desk and bed that matched his trunk.

"Sure, yeah, fine." Harry said absentmindedly. Harry showed Petunia and bought the set. As Harry went to the car, Ron gave Harry a hug and told him to stay in view. Hermione gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and walked towards Petunia.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley," Hermione reached out her hand towards her but Petunia refused, "it's been a pleasure to see you again."

"Yes, well. It was certainly… Interesting." Petunia said.

"Interesting is never the word." Vernon scoffed. "Come on, we have to get this home and its raining." Vernon left Hermione standing in the road with Ron.

"He'll be okay…" Ron whispered. His words echoed and he could hear himself saying "…He'll be okay…"

[A/N: A.) Not my characters. B.) Another apology for brevity.] 


End file.
